Sale! Sale! Sale
by chrizzle
Summary: Ketika menyesal tidak membeli apa yang sebenarnya kau ingin beli, akhirnya Hinata pulang dengan sedih. "Aku mau beli sepatu, Naruto-kun." "Tapi sepatumu kan sudah banyak, Hinata-chan." "Aku mau kalau kita menikah nanti, kau jadi istri yang bijaksana." "Jadi, apa kau siap memakai lingerie-lingerie itu?" For Naruhina Fluffy Day #5 RnR?


**Halooo! Happy Naruto-Hinata Fluffy Day!**

.

.

.

"Hinata_-chan_, kenapa harus ke _mall_ jam sekarang, sih? Rame tau."

"Tapi, Naruto_-kun_, ada_ sale_ di sana."

"_Sale_ apa?"

"_Sale_ deh pokoknya. Aku mau cari sepatu."

"Tapi, sepatumu kan sudah banyaaaak."

"Kau bercanda, Naruto-_kun_? Aku tidak satupun sepatu untuk dipakai ke pesta tunangan Sasuke-_kun_ dan Sakura-_chan_."

"Ta-tapi–"

"Sekarang, Naruto_-kun_. Atau aku pergi sendiri."

Hinata pergi dari kamarnya, meninggalkan Naruto sendirian. Dengan pandangan kasihan, Naruto menatap lemari khusus sepatu Hinata yang berisi sekitar empat puluh pasang sepatu itu.

"Kalian akan mendapat teman baru."

.

.

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Warning: OOc berat soalnya disini Hinata agak shopaholic, typos as always, AU, hmm... _**Pemakaian nama merek sebagai kebutuhan cerita, bukan dengan maksud apapun.**_

Enjoy...

.

.

Hinata berjalan pelan, dengan kantong-kantong belanjaan yang di peganginya di kedua tangannya, sementara Naruto mengikutinya di belakang bak seorang _stalker_.

Yang Naruto suka, adalah Hinata yang tidak pernah meminta sepeserpun uangnya untuk menunaikan hasrat belanjanya. Ia bahkan tidak meminta bantuan Naruto untuk membawakan belanjaannya. Ia hanya ingin Naruto menemaninya saja. Wanita yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya selama beberapa tahun itu cukup mandiri dan tau batas mengenai keuangannya.

Disaat Hinata masuk ke sebuah toko khusus wanita, Naruto harus menjadi gila karena di tatapi terus menerus oleh pegawai-pegawai toko.

"Wah, cakep sekali..."

"Ihhh, cowok itu tampan, ya..."

"Kalo aja dia _single_ udah aku embat."

"Ih, mana mau dia sama elu."

"Iya 'sih, tengok aja ceweknya cantik amat."

"Hu um.. Tapi, ceweknya gila belanja, ya."

"Tapi, gila cowoknya sampai mau masuk ke toko _lingerie_ beginian."

Naruto mengerjap. _Wacoal? Lingerie?_ Astaga. Ia salah masuk toko! Saking menunduknya ia berjalan, ia tak menyadari mengikuti Hinata sampai ke sini. Ia segera menunduk, berjalan mundur ditemani kekehan pegawai-pegawai yang membicarakannya tadi.

Naruto segera berbalik untuk mencari jalan keluar, namun ia menemui seorang banci yang baru mau masuk ke dalam toko. Naruto hanya diam, berjalan menunduk, berjalan berusaha menghindari sang banci yang sepertinya ingin menerkamnya.

Naruto hampir berhasil keluar dengan selamat dari toko _lingerie_ itu tepat ketika sang banci berteriak dengan keras.

"Ihhh, _lekong-lekong cakrabirawa indang mawaria apose ke tokong _lingerie?" (_"Ihhh, cowok cakep itu mau apa ke toko_ lingerie?") Teriaknya ganas, yang apesnya mengundang banci-banci lain mengerubunginya dan memulai kehebohannya masing-masing.

Naruto hanya bisa lari ketakutan, berlari kencang menuju ke kedamaian dunia. Sementara Hinata? Ia masih sibuk memilih _lingerie-lingerie_ yang akan ia beli.

.

.

Hinata kehilangan Naruto setelah ia keluar dari toko dan telah membeli beberapa pasang pakaian dalam itu. Ia mencari kemana-mana, dan berujung duduk kelelahan pada sebuah kursi tunggu di tengah-tengah _mall_.

Matanya melihat ke sebuah toko, melihat ke arah sebuah sepatu yang terpajang indah di etalase toko.

Ia melihat sepasang sepatu, sepatu yang seharusnya menjadi tujuannya datang ke _mall_ ini, yang malah tidak ia cari sama sekali.

Warna sepatu_ stiletto_ karya _Jimmy Choo_ itu memikat hati Hinata, membuatnya berjalan menuju ke arah toko.

Setelah ia terkesima, ia menjadi terkesiap seketika ketika melihat harga sepasang sepatu dengan merek terkenal itu. Harganya setara dengan semua hal yang ia sudah beli sekarang. Sebenarnya ia bisa membelinya kalau saja ia tidak membeli apapun hari itu. Namun yah, ia harus menerima kenyataan kalau_ credit card_nya sudah _limit_.

Ia hanya bisa memandangi sepatu itu, dan berbalik menuju kursi tunggunya dengan gontai.

Ia menelepon Naruto setelahnya.

"Halo, Naruto-_kun_?"

.

.

.

Naruto berlari ke toilet laki-laki untuk menghindari banci-banci. Setelah beberapa menit di dalam toilet dan merenung akan kesalahannya sehingga tertimpa nasib sial begini, barulah ia berani keluar untuk mencari Hinata.

Begitu ketemu, ia melihat Hinata yang sedang serius mencari Naruto. Naruto diam saja, tidak berniat untuk memanggil Hinata kendati ia tahu wanita itu mencarinya.

Sesekali ia melihat Hinata bertanya dan menggambarkan rupa fisik Naruto pada orang-orang secara acak, yang malah membuat yang ditanya menjadi bingung. Naruto tertawa, menyukai bagaimana Hinata menjadi sangat lucu ketika menggambarkan dirinya.

Beberapa kali menanyai orang, Hinata tak mendapat hasil. Naruto mendengar beberapa kali hpnya berbunyi, namun ia diam saja, tidak berniat menjawabnya.

Naruto masih mengikuti Hinata ketika ia melewati sebuah toko yang menjual es krim dan melewatinya. Beberapa detik kemudian, Hinata berjalan mundur dan membeli eskrim itu. Ia membawa belanjaannya, dan memakan eskrimnya sampai habis.

Cara Hinata yang makan terburu-buru juga sangat lucu. Ia kala itu membeli es krim tangkai dan terpaksa harus cepat menghabiskannya karena udara lumayan panas.

Setelah selesai dengan es krim, ia melihat Hinata terbengong cukup lama, sampai akhirnya ia meninggalkan kantung-kantung belanjaannya dan berjalan menuju sebuah etalase toko.

Keningnya ia tempel di kaca etalase, membuat ia terlihat sangat imut. Matanya berbinar menatap sebuah benda di balik kaca besar itu. Naruto melihat kesungguhan yang sangat hingga mata blan Hinata berkaca ketika melihat sepasang sepatu _Jimmy Choo_ yang terpajang di sana.

Hinata kemudian melepaskan wajahnya dari kaca, dan mulai mengandai-andai. Ia melihat ke atas dan mulai menghitung-hitung. Naruto sudah tahu saja, Hinata pasti sudah kehabisan uang.

Tepat!

Hinata kemudian berteriak-teriak kecil. Ia kesal. Namun kekesalannya tampak seperti anak kecil merajuk, dengan bibir monyong dan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Naruto terkekeh.

Hinata kembali menempelkan keningnya ke etalase toko, mengucapkan salam perpisahan lewat tatapan matanya terhadap sepatu itu. Setelah itu ia berbalik dan berjalan lunglai menuju tempat ia duduk tadi.

Hinata merogoh hp di tasnya, lalu menelepon Naruto. Kali ini Naruto menjawabnya.

"Halo, Naruto_-kun_."

"Ya, Hinata?"

"Ayo pulang."

"Kamu dimana?"

"Aku di depan _Tiffany & Co._ Kamu?"

"Aku dekat. Aku kesana ya. Tapi aku mau ke toilet dulu."

"Baik."

.

.

.

Naruto menghampiri Hinata setelah menunggu beberapa menit lamanya.

Hinata tidak langsung berdiri seperti ia yang biasanya, ia hanya duduk, walaupun sudah melihat Naruto mendekat.

Naruto ikut duduk, lalu menghadapkan wajah Hinata ke arahnya.

"Ada apa, sayang?" Tanya Naruto. Ia memegang dagu Hinata, menarik wajah ayu itu untuk melihat ke arahnya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Naruto_-kun_." Balas Hinata.

"Sudah ketemu sepatunya?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Tidak. Aku pakai yang ada di rumah saja, Naruto-_kun_." Ujar Hinata lagi.

Naruto hanya mengangkat bahu, lalu mengikuti Hinata yang sudah lebih dulu beranjak dari kursi.

.

.

Gaun yang Hinata pakai sudah amat cantik, Naruto berkali-kali memuji wanita itu, namun Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum seadanya, merasa ada yang kurang untuk melengkapi harinya.

"Kenapa, Hinata-_chan?_" Tanya Naruto saat memakai dasi kupu-kupunya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Naruto-_kun_."

Naruto mengecup bibirnya singkat, lalu melanjutkan memakai dasinya. "Kau cantik sekali." Setelah itu, ia menyemprot parfum ke seluruh kemejanya. "Tersenyumlah, dan pakailah sepatumu."

Hinata mengangguk, lalu membuka lemari sepatu.

Alangkah terkejutnya ia ketika melihat sepatu_ Jimmy Choo_ yang ia inginkan terpampang indah di lemari sepatunya. Membuat ia segera berpaling ke arah Naruto yang tersenyum manis.

"Aaaa! _Hontou ni arigatou_, Naruto-_kun_!" Teriak Hinata sambil menghambur ke pelukan Naruto.

Naruto menunjuk bibirnya sendiri, dan sedetik kemudian bibir itu langsung disambut oleh bibir merah Hinata. Hinata berkali-kali mengecup bibirnya, pipinya, hingga ke keningnya.

"Aku senang sekali!" Teriaknya.

"Dengan satu syarat." Ujar Naruto serius, membuat Hinata segera menatapnya juga dengan penuh keseriusan.

"Apa?"

"Mulai sekarang, bijaklah dalam belanja, Hinata-_chan_. Aku mau kalau kita menikah nanti, kau jadi istri yang bijaksana." Ujar Naruto sambil memeluk pinggang Hinata.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan jadi istri paling bijak di dunia, kalau itu maumu, Naruto_-kun_." Hinata mengalungkan lengannya di leher Naruto, lalu mengecup bibirnya lagi, menggiringnya menuju ranjang.

Ups, sepertinya mereka akan sedikit terlambat menuju acara Sakura dan Sasuke.

.

.

.

_"Aku di depan_ Tiffany & Co._ Kamu?" _

_"Aku dekat. Aku kesana ya. Tapi aku mau ke toilet dulu." _

_"Baik." _

_Naruto menutup teleponnya, lalu memencet beberapa nomor. _

_"Lee. Kau dimana?"_

_"Aku di kantor, Naruto_-kun_." Jawab seseorang bernama Lee itu. _

_"Bisa kau ke mall sekarang? Mall yang ada di dekat pantai?" Tanya Naruto sambil tetap memandangi Hinata yang masih terlihat murung._

_"Baiklah. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" _

_"Oke, aku mau kau belikan aku sepasang sepatu _Jimmy Choo_ di seberang _Tiffany & Co_. Beli sepatu hitam yang ada di etalase, lalu letakkan di lemari sepatu Hinata sekarang. Ok?" Titah Naruto pada asistennya itu._

_"Baik." _

_Naruto menunggu beberapa menit untuk menunggu Lee mengsmsnya bahwa ia sudah berada di Mall itu. _

_Setelah itu, barulah ia keluar dan menghampiri Hinata. _

_Di jalan pulang, Naruto memperlambat laju mobilnya, menunggu Lee lebih dahulu sampai agar sempat meletakkan sepatu itu di lemari sepatunya. Setelah itu ia ngebut untuk pulang, tak sabar memberikan Hinata kejutan. _

_Naruto menyeringai. Ia mendapatkan Hinata –lagi malam ini. _

_._

"Kau siap memakai _lingerie-lingerie_ itu malam ini?"

_._

.

Lingerie: pakaian dalam wanita. bentuknya lebih unik, unyu, seksi sih. Dipakai di film-film untuk menggoda cowok. Hahahaha.

.

.

Owariii..

.

.

Pengalaman ini sebenarnya jel banget. Awalnya ke mall buat cari satu barang. Tapi pas pulang, udah segede gaban aja belanjaannya.

Aku buat ini supaya yang lain lebih bijak kalau belanjaaa. #walaupun sendirinya masih engga.

Aku merasa ini sangat gaje. Adakah yang setujuu?

Yah, walaupun gaje, Review? Hehe..


End file.
